Conventional bubble wands form a film of soap within a shape (e.g., a circular portion of the wand). Waving the wand through the air reforms the soap film into a bubble. Unfortunately, during the time that the soap film sits in the shape, it is subject to molecular decay—which leads to degradation of the properties of the film, which in turn leads to poorer and poorer bubbles the longer the film sits in the shape.
What is needed is a way to extend the time that the soap film retains the desired properties while the soap film is formed in the shape.